Early Years
by Winder
Summary: So everyone knows Perry's the best agent in the OWCA now but how was he when he first started?


Chapter 1

The alarms were blaring as both men and animal alike ran around in utter chaos trying to frantically find the one thing that they simply had to capture before they got away. However they were having no luck at all and even with the full lock down that had already taken place there was no doubt in anyone's mind that their fugitive would slip out right under their noses. And they couldn't have been more right.

Since they were all running around looking in every place they could imagine they had forgotten about the most obvious place to look. So their target was watching them running around as he peered out from his hiding place under the stairs trying to hold back his laughter and settling with a smirk. Really they should have looked in the most obvious places first since because they were so obvious no one ever looked which made them the ideal place to begin with. Now all he had to do was wait for them to clear the area, or at least from them to be looking away and he could slip passed undetected and be home free.

Keeping his eyes open for his chance he carelessly threw off his fedora and unclasped his wrist watch tossing them both aside without even bothering them a second glance. He had, had enough of this place and this was finally the day he'd be leaving. No more waking up at ungodly hours, no more hardcore training, no more having to learn about bringing down the bad guy 'cause he'd be free. And this time was for sure. It definitely wasn't going to be like the last ten times where he'd been caught and forced to spend days in the holding cell. Guess that was another good thing about leaving, he could kiss that place goodbye!

Finally seeing his chance as Agent D and C turned away to start down the hall to continue their search and the human guard was sticking his head in the garbage disposal shaft Perry dashed from his hiding spot and wasted no time in sliding across the floor and slipping through the drains that they had installed for when the water levels rose in the spring. Nothing worse then a bunch of wet floors when you had both people and animals running around all day.

Landing in the shallow water below he shook what little had gotten on his fur off before crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk. So far his plan was going perfectly. Upon hearing the sounds of the two agents talking about a strange noise he decided he couldn't stay long and started running down the long dark corridor. It was hard to see his way around in the tunnel as he tried to remember which ways to take in order to lead him out of the building. The dull flashing red light was the only thing that provided any help but even so he still found himself stopping and sometimes even heading back from a direction he had come from.

After awhile he found himself feeling lost and growled in frustration before plopping down in the water and tapping his finger on one crossed knee while the other held his head. He had read almost ever blueprint they had on this place and even went as far as stealing the one from Francis room, but it seems the maps were a bit harder to remember then he thought. Sighing he looked up for a moment watching the shadows shift and move as the people and animals above continued to look for him.

He had to admit they were persistent, hadn't he been gone for a good three hours and they were still looking? Man, he'd never have the patience for that. Then again this was nothing compared to the time he'd got lost in the ventilation shaft and they found him a week later.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet with a smile stretching across his bill. That's right! He remembered now!

Running off with new energy he splashed through the water knowing the noise wouldn't be able to be heard above when he was so far down and the sirens were blaring so loud. All he had to do to get out of here was just go down a little morrrrreeee and yes!

Throwing his fist in the air in glee and victory he chirped happily as he saw the opening of the drain pipe that lead out to the good old lake, and that good old lake was going to be the thing to set him free! Finally!

Sprinting now he couldn't stop the smile from forming across his bill as he saw the night sky and the stars basically flirting with his freedom. Just two more steps and he'd be...

Trapped?

Feeling a net underneath his foot he could only think for a moment before he was swung up in the air and flipped over on his head as the net swayed back and forth while he tried to straightening himself.

'Gottca Perry.' a voice snickered from inside the dense woods before they walked out with a smirk planted across their short snout smugly.

Sighing in frustration and defeat Perry crossed his arms over his chest looking up at the sky, refusing to look at the face of his captor, of everyone to catch him it just had to be this guy.

'Aren't ya going to say anything PerPer?' they questioned cheerfully taunting him as they grabbed the bottom of the net and spun it around.

'Knock it off Peter!' he snarled swatting the black paw with his tail in aggravation, giving a small smile when he heard the other yelp.

'Ow! That hurt you prick!' Peter snarled baring his small but still deadly teeth at the semi aquatic mammal.

'Suck it up teddy reject!'

'Make me joke of nature!'

'I could make you do anything you stupid pint sized bean brain!'

'Duck billed freak!'

'Black and white movie drop out!'

'Cut it out you two!' A sharp voice interrupted making them both freeze mid insult and snap their heads to the side to see an actual agent standing there with a scowl on his face and his chocolate brown feathered arms crossed over his bright red feathered chest, glaring at the two of them as if they were the worms he'd eat for breakfast. 'I can't believe I had to witness that.' he growled as they both dropped their heads as he came closer now letting his wings fall to his side but still holding the air of dominance. 'Peter I expected better of you.' he scowled making the small panda squirm in discomfort before he looked up and opened his mouth.

'B-but Perry star-.' One sharp glare and that was all the panda needed to shut his mouth and look back down at the ground as he shuffled some dirt around with his feet placing his hands behind his back meekly.

Perry cringed as the look was turned to him but tried to give a sheepish smile as he shrugged his shoulders and sat back as well as he could in his confined trap. 'Technically he started it.' he chuckled nervously noticing the evil eye Peter shot at him, it took all the will power he had in order not to stick his tongue out at the black and white furry creature. However his attention was quickly turned back to the tall agent in front of him as he shook his head slowly.

'Perry you should be ashamed of yourself.'

Letting his gaze drop to his hands Perry felt the smile slip off his face as he felt his cheeks burn and his chest grow heavy. He hated being scowled in such a quiet manner. He'd rather be yelled at then have someone tell him calmly that they were disappointed or ashamed of him. It always felt ten times worse. Being yelled at he could laugh off however nothing could erase the face of disappointment from his mind.

'I'm sorry Agent T.' he mumbled under his breath as he wrung his fingers together in discomfort and embarrassment.

'Sorry doesn't cut it Perry.' Agent T said glaring at the young mammal for a moment longer before turning to face Peter who promptly straightened himself out. 'Come on Peter, let's get him back to Major Monogram.' he sighed earning a quick and eager nod from the bear before Peter took his hat off and pulled out a long, sharp, white knife with a black handle.

Perry could feel his blood run cold for a moment at the look Peter gave him before the young animal jumped up on top of the net and cut lose the rope that was holding him in mid air. He could feel his stomach drop as he suddenly crashed to the forest floor and bit back a scream of pain when he landed on his head. Laying spread eagle he narrowed his eyes at his most hated 'agent in training' who only smirked back in triumph. He knew that was going to happen. Why else would Peter have chosen to use a net when barred cages were his speciality?

A chirp of shock slipped passed his beak when the net was hoisted in the air but this time held by Agent T as he threw the small male over his shoulder, walking in quick, strong strides back to the base.

'Come on Peter let's get this over with, again.'

~Krrr~

Walking down the halls of the agency with everyone glaring at him was nothing new, after all Perry had tried to make a run for it so many times that he was quiet use to all the cold stares and never ending silence whenever he had to go back to Monogram's office in order to receive his punishment. He actually thought it was kinda fun to be the rebel of the OWCA since he barely could bring himself to care about this place since he'd been brought here and only ever really need the approval of Agent T and his one friend the shaky little Chihuahua Pinky to get by. However the fact that he was handcuffed to said agent and was being lead down the hall like a prisoner was not something he wanted to get use to.

They stopped abruptly at the door of their leader and Perry let out a sigh as he thought about spending more time in the holding cell, maybe they'd give him two weeks this time... The door opened just as the turkey raised his feathered wing to knock. Not even hesitating a moment at the strangeness of that the agent walked right in seeming to fit right in place as if he had been there a million times before and for much different reasons then the small platypus he had chained to his wrist.

Perry on the other hand rolled his eyes at the brown haired man sitting behind his desk as he riffled through some papers quickly trying to fill them in as swiftly as possible, motioning for the two to have a seat without looking up.

"Sorry Agent T. I just have to fill out the paper work for why we had to do another code red. Really with all this running off and acting out I think this one might be more trouble then he's worth." the man muttered running a hand through his thick locks before letting a sigh slip passed his thin lips as Perry crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brown in question. More trouble then he's worth? Then why not just let him go like he wanted?

He chattered in annoyance but a 'look' from Agent T was all he needed to shut his bill and keep it tightly closed as he curled into himself just a bit more then he had been previously.

"By the way Agent T I thank you for coming back early from your vacation to help us back here, we're just at our wits end with this one."

Perry's eyes widened as he turned to stare at the still agent next to him.

'You came back from vacation!' he asked flailing his arms around as T just gave him a side glance. 'But didn't you tell us once that this place never gives you vacation time? Like ever!' he chattered ignoring the look of confusion from the human across from them.

Agent T shrugged keeping his face straight and not once taking them off of his boss. 'When the agency calls you don't question or complain Perry, you just do.' he stated coolly before the man cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the awe stricken platypi back to him.

"So this is the eleventh time that um, Perry?" he questioned getting a quick nod from the annoyed looking platypus. "Right,that Perry has tried to run off. I know you just want him to be close and everything but I'm afraid Agent T that he might not be the kind of thing we're looking for at this agency."

Inwardly Perry cheered at his face broke out into a huge smile however with a quick look from T he turned his head and tried to wipe the smile off his face discreetly. Really of all times that T had to come back and it just had to be when they were going to give him the boot. No doubt that the flightless bird had a trick up his sleeve to convince them otherwise.

'I cannot believe you.' Agent T growled at the boy making him flinch before the bird went back to ignoring him and turning to his boss.

"It's not only the running away that we've been having a problem with, he also never gets up on time and he never takes his training seriously. Half the time he doesn't even show up for training and if he dose at all he's always late and gives all the teachers and masters a hard time. He's just got a bad attitude all the way around and I don't know if it would be worth our wild to even bother finishing with his first semester of training." Major said as he pushed the pile of paper over and rested his intertwined hands on the desk.

It was silent for a moment that Perry couldn't even bring himself to look up for as he kept his head down and crossed his feet together with his face burning in shame at all that the man had told his second father. Really he didn't care if anyone else knew but for T it was different. At the same time though maybe this would show Agent T that he really did hate this place and it would be better for him to leave. If he did leave though where would he go? Actually where did he ever think he was going to go whenever he was trying to escape? Home maybe? Yeah definitely home.

A nudge at his arm made him look up and glance at the two who were staring at him like they were trying to see into his mind and find out what he was thinking about all of this in the first place. However he felt slightly lost when the brown haired man made a motion as if he was waiting to be told something and Agent T sighed at his cluelessness.

The Turkey turned back and nodded his head stiffly before giving the man a salute, hopping off his chair and dragging the boy behind him. As soon as they were out the door Perry tried his best to ignore the stares of the other full fled agents and instead focused fully on the older animal beside him.

'Wait what just happened there?' he questioned trying to somehow push the cuff off his wrist without looking away from the other.

Agent T kept staring ahead as he too ignored the whispering and looks from his fellow agents. It wasn't until they were in the Agent dorm area that Perry started to pull back. He knew for sure he wasn't supposes to be here. Only full agents were aloud in this area, agents in training had to sleep on the other side of the building in the other dorm rooms. However when Agent T yanked him forward and gave him a glare he sighed but continued to walk. They got to the end of the hallway before T halted suddenly, not even flinching when Perry ran into his strong back, and opened the last door on the left before dragging Perry in. It was only then that he unlocked the cuffs and left the male mammal to rub at his sore wrist while he locked the door. He leaned his head against it heavily before muttering words under his breath that not even Perry could hear even though he stood so close.

Perry's shoulders dropped as he watched the tired old agent slowly turn around and make his way over to a single wooden chair that looked to be about a million years old and drop into it before removing his brown fedora with a black band and rubbed his wings over his eyes. He looked exhausted and he should have still been on the vacation that the agency allowed him, which only made Perry feel ten times worse knowing that he was the reason that he had to come back.

'Token...'

'Save it.' the old animal grumbled resting his elbow on the rickety desk and his beak in his hand as Perry bit his tongue. Sighing the old animal waved for the small boy to come closer which Perry did with no hesitation as he stood in front of their family friend. 'Perry I know you don't like it here.'

'That's a nice way of putting it.' Perry spat before T gave him a look of amusement and a strong flick to his shoulder. 'Ow!'

'Listen, you've got nowhere else to go and it took a hell of a lot of work to even get them to agree to letting you in here.'

'But I don't want to be here Token! I hate it here! You have to do whatever they tell you and you have no free will! They boss you around all the time and they treat everyone like crap! I tried to be good at first I swear but their scientist are assholes-!'

'Language!' T snapped making Perry drop his arms by his sides with a frown.

'But it's true! They pull my tail and call me names all the time since I'm a Platypus and everyone knows that their freaks of nature!'

'Stop it Perry.' Agent T snapped giving the boy a stern glare. 'You know that's not true. There's nothing wrong with you, others are just cruel when it comes to being different.'

Dropping his head to his chest the teal furred mammal chattered lowly before shaking his head. 'It doesn't matter Token. I don't fit in anywhere. I just want to go home.'

'You know you can't.'

'And why not!' Perry snapped crossing his arms over his chest as his fur bristled. He was tired of people telling him what he could and couldn't do. 'It's still standing isn't it? So why can't I just go back there and live my life and leave you and the rest of this agency to live yours!' he snarled forgetting that he was talking to a friend and not an enemy.

'No Perry it's not there anymore.' T said leaning back in his chair as he held the boys glare not in the least bit intimidated by it. 'I destroyed it so you couldn't go back.'

'What?' Perry could feel his knees weakening but he refused to fall as he placed a hand on the unstable desk, staring at T with wide, unbelieving eyes. 'But I don't- why would you- this doesn't...' holding his head in his free paw Perry tried to think over if this could possibly be happening. Had Token really destroyed his home? Would he really go that far? 'Token?' his voice sounded broken even to his own ears as he looked up at the crest fallen male who only shook his head.

No. How could he? What gave him the right to destroy what he loved the most? Without even asking or telling Perry what he was going to do. Didn't he deserve a bit more respect then that.

'Perry I only did it to...'

'I don't care.' Perry snarled taking a step away from the old bird as his eyes narrowed and his fur bristled. 'Do whatever the hell you want Token. I'll stay here since there's nowhere else for me to go now, but that doesn't mean I want to talk to you or have anything to do with you anymore.' he growled turning his back on the older male and walking to the door.

'Perry wait a moment,' T sighed as the platypus heard the scrapping of his chair as he got to his thin, bone like feet, 'you have to understand...'

'Well I don't!' Perry snapped glaring at the older over his shoulder as he unlocked the door and glared long and hard at the one he use to trust.

T just sigh once more seeming to already know that there was no point in arguing with the young hothead male who stood at his door.

'You will one day Perry.' he mumbled before allowing the boy to storm out and slam the door hard enough that the walls shook with the force.

He would one day? What a joke! There was noway he would ever understand why the one he had trusted most had ruined his home and dragged him to this godforsaken place when all he had really need was to be somewhere else! He didn't even know where himself, just anywhere but here sounded good at the moment, and it always would.

Marching out of the Full Agent Dorm Rooms he pushed past Agent C and D mumbling an apologize over his shoulder as he continued on his way to the other side of the base. With everyone still staring and glaring he almost wished that they had put him in the holding cell instead of letting Agent T take him to his room. He felt about ready to explode and attack the first person or animal that was going to say a word to him.

'Hey Perry!'

Upon hearing his name Perry threw his teal coloured arms in the air and spun around on the poor soul who had called him.

'What the fuck do you want!' he all but screamed drawing the attention of everyone to him as the tiny, shaking dog stopped in his tracks and recoiled in shock. It was deadly silent for a moment as everyone seemed to hole their breath in wait of what would happen next.

'Failed.' Pinky muttered with a small smile ghosting over his lips as his eyes seemed to be waiting for any move that might come from the platypus that would course him any harm.

Perry stared at him for a moment before dropping his head back with a loud sigh and then pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Grabbing out two twenty's he held them out to the Mexican dog with a scowl.

'Don't rub it in.' he growled as Pinky's smile grew wider, taking the money from his friend gently while the whole room seemed to breath at once.

'Well I could say I told you so, but I don't think that it will do much good at this point.' Pinky chuckled, pocketing the money before placing his hands behind his back and giving his friend a small smile. 'So what's eaten ya?' he questioned as Perry gave him a side glance, the scowl still firmly across his bill.

'Nothing.' came the short reply as they made their way down the now almost empty hall. Really everyone should have been sleeping by now but with the code red the adrenaline was still running through most of their bodies, even Pinky was a little more shaky then normal. That didn't stop almost everyone form heading to their own respective rooms though. And tonight Perry couldn't be happier that he shared a room with the small dog. After all Pinky never pushed to much and he was one of the only people who even liked him.

Growling in aggregation Perry crossed his arms over his chest as they pushed open the double doors that lead to the 'Agents in Training Dorms'. Really why did he have to continually remind himself that he was basically friendless in a place that he had spent the last three months trying to get away form. It wasn't helping his mood any at all. Even Pinky was starting to shoot him glances of concern. Tonight just wasn't his night. First not getting even three steps out of the base, getting caught by Peter, having Agent T find them arguing childishly, then not being able to leave and then finding out that his so call 'friend' had destroyed the one place he could really call home. Normally it would be no stupid Agent T, no Peter, getting at least to the river line, and then just getting a punishment which was usually the holding cell that he could use to isolate himself from everyone else.

'Speak of the devil, here comes the jerk now.' snickered the voice of yet another animal both Perry and Pinky couldn't stand.

The two came to a stop just three doors away from their room only because Peter and Denis the white Bunny were blocking the way, looking as if they had been standing there awhile waiting for the two.

'What do you two want?' Pinky snapped as he placed his hands on his hips and puffed up his chest trying to make himself seem bigger even though they all knew it would fail miserably. When Peter and Denis started laughing Perry growled and step in front of his smaller friend.

'He asked you a question assholes.' he snarled, refusing to back down when Peter walked closer, getting in his face as Denis circled around throwing an arm around Pinky's shoulders.

'You know me and Denis were talking and we think we came up with a way to get you out.' the Panda smirked making Perry narrow his eyes in suspicious. Why would these guys want to help him out? They hated him. 'Of course though it involves a body bag.' Peter chuckled before Perry shoved him back a step or two. And there was the catch.

'Screw off Peter, or better yet you two go screw each other.' he snarled taking hold of Pinky's wrist and yanking him out of Denis's grip. They both ignored the bitter growling of the two as they got to their own door and went inside, of course not before Perry could flip them the bird.

'Can you believe those jerks?' Pinky mumbled as he walked up to his own bed and plopped himself down in it's cushion-y goodness.

'Why yes, yes I can. I mean this is Peter and Denis we're talking about. Nobody likes me but that's because I don't want to be here, nobody likes them since they're assholes.' he stated locking the door and making his way to his own bed.

'I guess so. I think a lot of animals would like you if you would give them a chance, and I think Kate the kitten likes you.' Pinky smirked rolling over to face his friend who just rolled his eyes.

'I don't like Kate Pinky, I already told you that.' he mumbled closing his eyes and resting his head on his crossed arms.

'But why not? She really hot!' Pinky whined making Perry snicker before rolling over on his side away from the small dog.

'I'm just so not interested in dating girls.' he stated now crossing his arms over his chest.

''In dating girls'? Then what about boys? I don't care if your gay Perry really.'

'No I'm not gay Pinky, I don't want to date guy animals or girl ones.' Perry sighed trying to get some sleep. After all if he fell asleep now he'd get in at least four hours before they had to up tomorrow.

It was silent for a moment and the teal coloured mammal really hoped it would stay that way and that Pinky wouldn't bother him with anymore pointless questions, really he didn't understand the point of dating and having to take care and worry about another animal, he had enough on his plate already.

'What about humans?' Pinky questioned making him groan as he covered his face with his paws.

'Pinky!' he snapped spinning around and glaring non-threateningly at his friend. 'Can't we just go to sleep? We've got an early day tomorrow and I don't want to feel entirely like the walking dead.'

'Good show though.' Pinky grinned but settled in his own bed as well. 'You have to get the light.' he smirked before closing his eyes and resting his head on his forepaws.

Sighing Perry lugged himself up and flipped the switch with a bit more force then was really necessary before stomping back over to his bed ignoring the amused chuckle from his friend. He'd be lucky if he got any sleep tonight.

^8^

WooWho! Anime North! See you people there Sat! ^^

FYI I know Cluelessness isn't a word. =P


End file.
